


maliiciiou2 compliiance

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2ecuriity tiip2 for a22hole2, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Sollux maxes out his hacker cred for life.
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	maliiciiou2 compliiance

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words exactly without the ‘TA’s, which I added to make it easier to parse.

TA: hey  
TA: quiick que2tiion for you  
TA: how do you crack an uncrackable 2y2tem  
TA: do you wa2te your tiime lookiing for backdoor2 and clever workaround2  
TA: beatiing your head agaiin2t top of the liine 2ecuriity  
TA: nah  
TA: you get 2ome dumba22 on the iin2iide two iin2tall an attractiive piiece of hardware wiith a na2ty payload  
TA: (and yeah there2 a cheap 2hot there but iim not gonna take iit)  
TA: iinciidentally, your conde2cen2iion  
TA: 2ecuriity tiip2 for a22hole2  
TA: iif 2omethiing look2 two ea2y  
TA: iit probably ii2 two ea2y  
TA: anyway, that2 enough 2mugne22  
TA: iit2 tiime two 2iit back  
TA: relax  
TA: enjoy the riide  
TA: thii2 ii2 your new captaiin 2peakiing


End file.
